In the muggle world
by la harlequin
Summary: AU. If the marauders included Lily and her friends. They are caught playing a prank and are suspended from school. Their punishment is to live in the muggle world for a week and go to a muggle schoool. Story is better than summary. Plz R?R
1. Suspended

Disclaimer: Okay yeah obviously I don't own HP cos I'm not Rowling. Anything unfamiliar is mine though

A/N: Please be nice I haven't been writing long. I will update as soon as I get some reviews!

Chapter 1- Suspended

'YOU ARE SUSPENDED!' Professor McGonagall glared down at the seven, guilty looking Gryffindor sixth years in front of her. 'I ADMIT SOME OF YOUR PRANKS HAVE BEEN AMUSING IN THE PAST BUT THIS IS UNACEPTABLE! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT THAT POOR BOY! PACK YOUR TRUNKS AND REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE HALL AT 7:00AM TOMORROW MORNING SO YOU CAN LEAVE FOR YOU SUSPENSION! NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE!' The seven kids quickly scampered off. As soon as they were outside the office, six of the teenagers turned to the seventh and started yelling.

'You had one job to do Peter, one job, and you blew it!' yelled a petite girl with short, raven black hair and dark green eyes.

'Wormtail, we knew you were pathetic but we never knew you were so pathetic you couldn't even distract McGonagall for five minutes!' Roared a tall, handsome boy with longish black hair and grey eyes.

'We are suspended you moron and it's all your fault!' screamed a tall, thin girl with sapphire blue eyes and long, dirty-blonde hair, accented with electric blue streaks.

'My parents are going to kill me you piece of shit! Wait till I get my hands on you!' screamed a short girl with fiery-red hair and emerald green eyes.

'You can sleep in the common room tonight, Wormtail, because I don't think I can trust myself not to strangle you in your sleep if you're in our dorm!' yelled a boy with messy, raven black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.

'You better watch you back next full-moon, rat-boy, because I don't think the combined efforts of Padfoot and Prongs can keep me from pulling you apart! Come to think of it, I don't think they'd try to stop me anyway. YOU GOT US SUSPENDED!' yelled the boy with light brown hair and amber coloured eyes.

'I'm….I'm so-sorry.' Stuttered the chubby boy with dull-brown hair and watery blue eyes, 'I re-really am…' he muttered as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

'Save it Peter.' Said the girl with the red hair coldly, 'Come on Christine, Erin,' she said, turning to the other two girls, 'We have to go PACK.' She took one last glare at Peter and stormed up the girl's staircase with the other two girls closely behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I wonder where they're sending us for this suspension.' Said Sirius Black to his two best friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin as they stood waiting I the entrance hall the next morning, 'Go I hope they're not sending us home to our families. My mum would literally kill me.' He muttered.

'Going home wouldn't be too bad,' James replied thoughtfully,' I mean, mum would be furious with me, but Dad would just be mad at me for getting caught.' He said, shooting a glare at the short, podgy buy standing behind them.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the girls and McGonagall. Lily, Christine and Erin came to stand next to the guys and Professor McGonagall shot them all a reproachful glare, but she seemed to have calmed down since the night before. 'You will be suspended for one week. You will be carrying out your suspension in a muggle neighbourhood and will be attending a muggle school. You will not be allowed to use magic, and I will be confiscating your wands before you leave.' She explained to them. 'You will be getting a portkey there and back as you cannot travel to Australia by train.'

Sirius blinked. 'Did she just say Australia?' he thought to himself.

'Any questions? Good.' McGonagall snapped before they had a chance to Answer. 'Now I will just take a roll before you leave. Black, Sirius?'

'Here.'

'Evans, Lillian?'

'Here.'

'Lupin, Remus?'

'Present.'

'Marsden, Christine?'

'Yep.'

'Pettigrew, Peter?'

'H-here.'

'Potter, James?'

'Here.'

'Walters, Erin?'

'Check.'

McGonagall snapped her roll book shut and handed a brown paper bag to bag to Erin and motioned the others to gather around it.

'This will take you straight to the house in which you are staying. Make sure you are polite to your hosts. I will see you in a week's time.'

All seven Gryffindor's felt the familiar tug behind their navels as the portkey took off.


	2. Arrival

A/N: Okay here is chap 2. Thanks so much to gazette, my only reviewer but since I only posted last night I guess that's not too bad. Okay here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do however own the plot, Nat, Erin, Christine, Emily, Eliza-May, Holcraft School for wizardry and anything else you don't recognise.

Chapter two-Arrival

Christine felt her feet slam to the ground and her legs buckle beneath her. She collapsed to the ground and soon felt the pain of six people and seven trunks landing on top of her. Apparently, none of her friends were fantastic at travelling by portkey either. She let out a muffled cry. 'What the hell are you waiting for? Get off me!'

'Sorry Chris,' Lily Replied from somewhere above her, 'but I can't move until Sirius gets his fat arse off me!'

'Hey! My arse isn't fat! And as much as I enjoy having you on top of me, Erin, could you please move?'

Once the seven friends were completely untangled from each other, they looked around at their surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a cramped garden shed. There were shelves full of things like buckets of paint and gardening tools and there were several bags of plant fertiliser stacked in the corner.

'They're not expecting us to live here, are they?' muttered Sirius, a look of complete disgust on his face. No sooner had he said this, the shed door slid open to reveal a young woman standing there. She was an average height with messy brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and couldn't be much older than the Hogwarts students, themselves. She smiled at them. 'You must be the Hogwarts kids. I'm Nat.' She extended her hand to the nearest person, who happened to be Sirius, who instead of shaking her hand, kissed it.

'Sirius Black, My Darling.' He said with the charming smile that usually made girls weak at the knees. Nat smirked.

'Ah yes, Young master Black. I've heard an awful lot about you.' She said in a fake British accent.

Once all the introductions were over, Nat lead the friends out of the shed. James realised two things at once. One, the house they were to be staying in was and extravagant mansion, and two, the weather conditions in Australia were very different to England. 'Bloody Hell!' He exclaimed, 'Do you people live in an oven or something?' The looks on the others faces told him they were having similar thoughts.

Nat looked slightly amused by the looks on their faces. 'Today isn't actually that hot, it can get a lot hotter, and seeing as it's only early morning, you Poms will probably die of heatstroke by midday!' She laughed at the looks on their faces.

'Come on up to the house. I'll introduce you to my family, make you some breakfast and show you to your rooms.' The marauders turned their attention back towards the enormous house before them as Nat lead them up the path to the front door. She pushed open the front door and led them all into what appeared to be a sort of Entrance hall. The walls were a pale, creamy colour and were decorated with paintings, portraits and antique clocks. There was a stiff looking lounge up against one wall and an extravagant fountain in the corner. Sirius let out a low whistle of appreciation. 'Wow. I never knew muggles were so loaded!' Nat looked surprised.

'Oh I'm not a muggle. I'm a witch. I went to Holcraft academy for wizardry here in Australia.'

'But McGonagall said we were living in a muggle neighbourhood.' Remarked Erin, flicking her dark hair out of her face.

'This is a muggle neighbourhood, but that doesn't mean only muggles live in it.'

At that exact moment, a small child ran into the room, her reddish-blonde curls bouncing everywhere. 'AUNTY NATTY!' she shrieked and clung onto Nat's leg, hiding behind it. 'Eliza tried to put a worm in my hair! And she said she's gonna do it again!'

'Hey, it's okay, sweetie, I'll have a talk to her. Guys, this is my niece Emily. She and her sister Eliza-May, my brother's kids, are staying here whilst their parents are overseas. Em, these are some new friends of Aunty Natty's who are going to be staying here for a while.'

'Hey cutie,' said Remus, crouching down beside the child, 'How old are you.'

Emily grinned. 'I'm this many!' She said, holding up four fingers.

'Aunty Nat! Have you seen Emily? I need to- Oh G'day.' Another child emerged around the corner. This one looked about eight years old. She had straight, red hair and blue eyes.

'Guys, meet my other niece, Eliza-May. Liza, these are the friends I told you were coming to stay. This is Erin, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter, Christine and Remus. Now what's this I hear about you trying to put worms in your sisters hair?'

Eliza smiled an evil grin that was identical to the one they had all seen on Sirius so many times before.

'I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, and you can't prove anything.' She smirked and Sirius looked like his wildest dreams had come true. He swooped down and picked the child up in his arms. 'I think you and me are going to get along great.'

A/N: So what did you think of chapter two? Please read, review and give me some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews. I'm on holidays with plenty of time on my hands so that's a promise.

Ttfn,

MG7


	3. Settling In and Cops n Robbers

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Plz read and review and tell me what you think. For whoever it was who asked, I can't remember who, yes the kids do have a relevance to this story. All will be revealed later!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 3- Settling In

'Okay, I better explain the rules to you about what you're allowed to do and what you're not allowed to do.' Nat, Emily, Eliza and the seven Hogwarts students were sitting around a large rectangular table polishing off what had once been a small mountain of pancakes. 'You are not allowed to leave the property except to go to school. You are here to be punished after all. You can do basically anything you want when you are not at school as long as you stay on the grounds and don't do anything dangerous. Now if you're all finished eating I'll show you to your rooms and give you a tour of the house.' Nat looked around the table for the others consent and they all nodded. She waved her wand and the scraps cleared off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. The newly cleaned plates soared through the air and stacked themselves in the kitchen cupboard.

Once the kitchen was spotless, Nat lead the marauders up the stairs and into a side corridor where there were doors spaced evenly along the wall. Nat walked up to the first door, turned the handle and lead the others inside. The room was fairly large with four single beds along one wall, and four sets of shelves along the opposite wall. There was another door at the other end of the room, alongside a lone mirror. 'This is the guy's room.' Said Nat, 'The door at the other end of the room leads to a bathroom which the four of you will have to share. I'll leave you lot to get settled in while I show the girls their room.' Nat summoned the boy's trunks from the entrance hall up into the room before leading the girls into the room directly opposite the guys' room. The room was more or less the same except that the girls had a floor length mirror each as well as their other furniture. 'I'll leave you guys to unpack and talk,' Nat said, grinning at the girls, 'If you need anything I'll be just downstairs. See ya!' Nat turned and walked out of the room, leaving the three girls to unpack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm bored.'

'Sirius, we've only been here for like, ten minutes! How can you be bored already?'

The four guys were in their room, unpacking. Well, James, Peter and Remus were unpacking. Sirius was hanging upside down off his bed, his dark hair falling messily around his face.

'I'm just bored, that's all, and I have energy to burn!' Sirius said, jumping off his bed.

'Umm, not to interrupt guys, but remember what happened last time Sirius had too much energy?' said Peter nervously. James and Remus visibly shuddered. That had been a painful experience.

'We have to find him something to do now!' James jumped up and started to drag Sirius towards the door.

'Wait a second! We aren't even allowed to leave the property, remember?' Remus said, shoving Sirius and James back on their beds, 'Tell me what you're planning to do before you run off and get an extra week added to your suspension.'

'Uh…well we could…uh…' James started.

'We could…uh no, we're not allowed to leave are we…' Peter tried.

'Guys! I'm bored now!' Whined Sirius.

James, Remus and Peter shot nervous looks at each other.

'I know what you could do.' The four boy's heads shot towards the door at the sound of the new voice. Standing in the doorway was Eliza, her bright blue eyes glinting. 'Have you guys ever played cops and robbers?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were standing out on the front lawn along with Lily, Erin and Christine. Eliza was standing in front of them, explaining the rules of 'cops and robbers.'

'So there are two teams: the cops and the robbers. The cops have to try and catch the robbers and bring them back to jail. Once all the robbers are caught the game is over. If a robber is caught they can be freed by being tagged free by another robber. You can go anywhere in the front and back yards, but you can only run through the house; you're not allowed to stay in it.' Eliza explained, 'Any questions?' The teens shook their heads. Strange how such a small child could be so intimidating.

'Okay, now let's pick teams. I'll be the captain of the robbers and... You can be captain of the cops.' She said, pointing to Erin. Erin smiled at the little girl and walked out the front.

'Okay, I'll pick first.' Eliza thought a minute and then…, 'You.' She pointed decisively to Sirius.

'Wow, never saw that coming.' Muttered Christine under her breath.

The picking of teams went on for another five minutes and finally, the teams were decided. On the cops team was Erin, Remus, Lily and Peter and on the robbers team was Eliza, Sirius, Christine and James.

'Count to one hundred and then come get us!' Yelled Eliza, as she ran round the side of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily opened her eyes as she finished counting. They had already decided to split up into two groups to circle the house. She was about to signal to Erin that they should be partners, but she noticed Erin trying to catch Remus's eye. Lily grinned. Everyone knew that Remus fancied Erin, but only Lily and Christine knew that Erin liked him back. With one last grin in Erin and Remus's general direction, Lily grabbed Peter's hand and started to drag him around the left side of the house. 'Come on, Wormtail.' She said, 'You're my partner. Let's go.' They walked quickly around the side of the house and came out the back. Lily gasped. It was amazing! There was a large swimming pool, huge gardens with so many trees it was almost a forest and a wide stretch of grass the size of a small football field. Getting over her original awe, Lily began to scan the grounds. Before long, she spotted an elbow sticking out of a bush, not far from where she was standing. The problem was, Peter saw it too. He took off at a run towards the bush, giving the person inside it plenty of warning. James burst out of the bush, leaves in his hair and his glasses askew, and took off at a run towards the garden/forest. With a look of determination on her face, Lily was after him. They burst into the garden and Lily realised there was a small stone pathway that lead through the trees, round to the other side of the house. James was too far ahead, she was never going to catch him. James disappeared around a corner. Lily sprinted round after him and realised that she had a chance to catch him after all. James had reached a gate. He was struggling to open it, but it seemed to be locked. With a cry of victory, Lily launched herself onto his back and they both tumbled to the ground. It took Lily a few seconds to realise she was lying on top of James. He grinned up at her. 'Got me.' He whispered softly. He looked so cute like that, with his hair all messed up… Before Lily realised what she was doing, she was pushing her mouth hard against his, all thoughts of the game forgotten. James seemed surprised at first, but then started to kiss her back. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before Lily pulled away. 'I should really take you to jail now.' She said softly, her mouth curved in a faint smile. James nodded, jumped up helped Lily to her feet. Lily led James around the side of the house, both of them fighting hard to keep the grins off their faces as they emerged out the trees and into plain sight.

A/N: Okay, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Really hated it? Plz let me know!


	4. Barbies and Pool

A/N: Chap 4 is here. I decided I'd respond to reviews individually so here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…but I bet you didn't know that!

Gazette:I know Lily probably wouldn't have done that but this is an AU story and in this world Lily doesn't hate James, she's just never thought about him like that before coz they are good friends. Thanks 4 reviewing!

The Marauderet:Thanks for the comment! Review again!

Kenobi-girl1:Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Review again!

BeachBabe17:Thanks, review again!

Azkaban Escapee14:Yeah it is 'un-Lily-like' but Lily is different in this story. She's friends with James, she doesn't hate him. Glad you like it, Review Again!

TiggerGirl12: Yer, Cops and Robbers is an awesome game! Review again!

Evil Lady of Darkness:Thanks for the tips. In the next few chapters I'm gonna try and elaborate more on certain characters to make them more interesting and believable. Thanks 4 reviewing!

Stuckintexas:Thanks for reviewing. I'm gonna elaborate on Christine and Erin in the next few chapters. They're definitely not meant to be Mary Sues! Thanks for the tips and review again!

LadyoftheCelticLand:Wow, I really love you right now! That was such a nice review! I fully intend to make the L/J thing very love/hate so it should be amusing! Review again!

Sweetntinyangel: I feel for you, sugar highs are an hourly thing for me! Anywayz, thanks 4 the comments and review again!

Gelemu65:Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Review again!

Chapter 4 – Barbies and Pool

'So, what do you lot want for dinner? I was thinking we could have a barbie, if that's ok?'

'A barbie? Like a doll? You people are stranger than I thought.' Sirius exclaimed, looking warily at Nat. Simultaneously, Nat and Eliza burst into laughter. Emily, seeing her sister and auntie laughing, started laughing as well. Sirius shot a confused look at the others but they looked just as bewildered as he did. The seven teenagers just stood, hopelessly confused, and watched the three Australians laughing. Finally, Nat sat up wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and gasping for breath. 'A – A barbeque – like sausages and – steak.' She struggled to get the words out because she was still giggling. Looks of realisation dawned on the marauders faces as they understood the joke. Then they all cracked up laughing, triggering a new burst of laughter from Nat, Eliza and Emily.

Once they had all managed to stop laughing, Nat ushered them out of the kitchen. 'Go, Get out. I'll run to the store and get some meat and then start dinner. Explore the house, go to your rooms, watch TV, whatever you want just get out before I start laughing again.'

'I'm going to go write a letter.' Lily said as soon as they were outside the kitchen.

Erin nodded.

'I'll come with you. I need to finish unpacking. You coming, Chris?'

Christine shook her head.

'No, I want to explore a bit. This house is amazing.'

'Well I suppose me, Moony and Wormtail need to finish unpacking since we were unable to do it this afternoon because SOMEONE had an energy burst.' James looked pointedly at Sirius. Sirius looked sheepish.

'Ah... well I suppose I'll stay with you then, Chris.' Christine dived at James feet with a look of mock horror on her face. 'No! Take him with you! Please! I'll do anything!' She moaned. James smirked.

'No can do. He's your responsibility now!' He, Remus, Peter, Lily and Erin turned and ran up the stairs leaving Sirius and Christine alone.

'Well… let's go this way.' She said, grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him towards a big wooden sliding door. She pushed it open and stuck her head inside. It seemed to be an entertainment room. There was a bar, a widescreen TV, a sound system and pool table. Christine felt a smile spreading across her face.

'Sirius,' She said, turning to face him, 'Do you know how to play pool?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin had just finished unpacking the last of her things when she noticed an owl outside their bedroom window, waiting to be let in. Lily was lying on her bed, writing to her parents, so she hadn't noticed it yet. Erin quickly crossed the room and opened the window so the small brown-owl could fly in. It stuck out its leg so Erin could remove the letter and as soon as she did, swooped back out the window. Erin shut the window and then looked at the roll of parchment in her hand. '_Erin Walters_' it said on the front.

'Who's the owl for?' Lily asked from her bed.

'For me.' Erin replied, ripping the envelope open.

_Dearest Erin,_

_I heard about your suspension. What a shame. We could have spent this week together. Anyway, be sure to keep away from Potter, Black and Lupin. Who knows what those losers could do to you behind my back. Especially Lupin. I don't know when you're going to stop kidding yourself and come over to Slytherin. Those mudbloods and blood traitors will only drag you down. Besides, you're a parselmouth and if that's not a sign you should be in Slytherin I don't know what is._

_You're boyfriend,_

_Dylan_

'Who's it from?' Lily asked as she noticed the growing look of anger on Erin's face.

'Dylan.' Erin spat the word out as if it was dirty, 'That… That COMPLETE WANKER called me his… his girlfriend! Ugh! I wouldn't go near him with a ten-foot pole! He has the nerve to… UGH! He thinks that just because I can talk to snakes I'm head-over-heals in love with him! Oh wait till I get my hands on him. I'll….I'll…Urgh!' Erin's dark green eyes flashed dangerously.

'Let me see that!' Lily snatched up the letter before Erin could stop her. She quickly scanned it, her face growing darker with every line she read.

'Mudblood! Well, I never! This loser has to get his head out of his arse long enough to realise that the world doesn't revolve around him! Just ignore it, Erin. He's not worth your time.'

'Agreed, but that's not going to stop me beating the living crap out of him when we get back to Hogwarts. Dylan Saunders is going down.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So you have to hit the little balls into the holes with the stick?'

'Yep, first one to sink all their balls wins.'

'This is going to be easy.'

'So you think, Black.'

Christina had just spent the last ten minutes explaining the concept of pool to Sirius. She removed the triangle off the balls and lined up her cue. She expertly swung the cue to hit the white ball. The white ball raced down the table and hit the other balls, sending them flying in every direction. Sirius was looking particularly smug.

'You didn't sink any balls.'

'So? It was only my first go.'

Sirius attempted to line his cue up the way he had seen Christine do moments earlier. He took a wild swing and missed the white ball completely. Christine smirked. This was going to be easy.

'Ten galleons on the outcome of this game.'

'You're on, Chris. Anything you can do I can do better!'

Christine smirked again. She had a strange feeling that by the end of the night she would be ten galleons richer. Being muggleborn had its advantages.

A/N: So… Chapter 4. What did everyone think? Next chapter they go to the muggle school! Hehehe! Anywayz I'll update as soon as some reviews roll in.


	5. Girl talk, Boy talk

A/N: Okay, I know I said this chapter would be about their first day at school, but I completely forgot that I meant to put this chapter in. School is next chapter I promise!

Gazette: I'm not really sure. When I was in England people I met knew what a barbeque was but they didn't recognise the Aussie slang 'barbie.' It may be different in other parts of Brittain though.

Emmelz: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Review again.

Stuckintexas: Thanks, I'm glad you don't think my OC's are maysues. Review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 5- Girl talk, Boy talk

'Erin, if you're finished shredding that letter into a million pieces, I need to tell you something.' Erin looked up. She had been busy making sure that there was no way possible that any of the guys could possibly read the owl she'd gotten from Dylan. If they found out, they'd pound him to a pulp, and that was something she wanted to do herself.

'Sure, Lily, what is it?' She threw the pieces of the letter into the trash and then joined Lily on the bed.

'Well, you know this afternoon, when we were playing cops and robbers, and I caught James?' Erin grinned.

'Yeah, that was part of the reason we won. He's too damn fast and could have freed the others really easily if he'd been free.'

'Yeah… well... when I caught him, I kinda knocked him over and… well…'

'Lily, is there a point to this story?' Lily rolled her eyes. Erin was too bloody impatient for her own good.

'Well…. I kissed him…' She trailed off and looked down at her hands.

'FINALLY!' Lily looked up, surprised at Erin's reaction.

'What do you mean 'finally'? You make it sound as if you were expecting this to happen!'

'Well of COURSE I was expecting it! He's liked you for ages!'

'What do mean he's liked me for ages? Of course he hasn't! We're ju-…wait a minute! He told you he liked me? You've been talking about me behind my back?' Her emerald green eyes flashed angrily. Erin gulped. Lily angry was a dangerous thing.

'NO! I just... ah… Sirius let it slip. On accident!' She added quickly. More for Sirius's safety then her own.

'Sirius knows too? How?' She seemed to have calmed down a bit now, but she was still looking frustrated.

'He's James' best friend. He knows him inside out. I think Remus knows too. He's really observant. I'm pretty sure Peter doesn't know though. Or Christine.'

At that moment, Christine walked in the door. Her face was blank and she seemed to be in a sort of trance. She slowly walked over and sat on the bed with Lily and Erin.

'Ah... Chris? You alright?' Erin said, waving a hand in front of her other best friends face.'

'He beat me.'

Lily and Erin exchanged confused looks.

'What?' Lily asked her, 'Who beat you?'

'Sirius Black beat me fair and square in a game of pool even though he's never played before in his life.'

Lily's jaw dropped open and Erin burst out laughing.

Once Erin got her giggles under control, she spoke.

'Well here's something to get your mind back on the real world. Lily snogged James.'

'What?' Christine seemed to come out of her trance and her eyes snapped to Lily, who was blushing deeply and staring very determinedly at her hands.

Christine squealed.

'Oh, Lily, I'm so happy for you!' She pulled Lily into a hug and then jumped up and started dancing around singing, 'Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Erin jumped up and started singing as well, dancing around in a circle with Christine. Lily grinned.

'Okay, that's it! You two are going down!' She snatched up her pillow and started pounding the other two. Soon a full fledged pillow fight was under way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oi! Pete, Moony, I need to tell you something. Anyone got any idea where Sirius is? This is something you all need to hear.' James said to his friends. He had just finished putting his stuff away, Remus was reading and Peter was transforming from a rat and back again every five seconds, so it was pretty obvious they had nothing serious to do. Remus raised his eyebrows at James.

'Couldn't you just tell us now and tell Sirius later?'

'Not a chance.'

'Why not?' Peter asked.

'Because I only want to say it once.'

'Come on!'

'No.'

'Tell me!'

'No.'

'Please?' He looked up at James with what he clearly thought was the puppy dog eyes look that usually got Sirius anything he wanted. James snorted.

'Only Sirius can pull that look off, Wormtail. Don't even try.'

At that moment, the door bust open revealing Sirius in a super hero pose.

'ALL BOW BEFORE PADFOOT, KING OF POOL!' Remus just rolled his eyes and went back to his book. James and Peter looked confused.

'Padfoot, What the hell are you on about?'

'I beat Chris in pool! I beat Chris in pool!' he was now dancing around, waving his hands in the air.

'What the devil is Pool?'

'Muggle game.' Remus said, not looking up from his book.

James shrugged and Peter looked even more confused.

'Anyway, now that you're here, Padfoot, I need to tell you all something.'

Peter sat up straighter, Remus closed his book and Sirius stopped bouncing around the room. They all looked at him expectantly.

'Well?' Siriussaid impatiently, 'We haven't got all day, Prongs!'

James grinned. 'Lily kissed me.' Peter fell off the bed in shock. Remus gave James a smile and said, 'Congratulations.' Sirius' jaw dropped, and then a grin quickly spread across his face.

'PRONGS SNOGGED EVANS!'

A/N: Okay short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review.


	6. Uniforms and first impressions

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short and not exactly creative, but it's late at night, I'm tired and I haven't had a good nights sleep in about two weeks. Anyway…

Stuckintexas: Yeah, go Sirius! I already knew that, their friends were just over exaggerating, as friends do. Review again! 

Emmelz: Yeah, well it is a typical Sirius line, so y not have Sirius say it? Review again 

Gazette: Thanks! That's so nice and I'm glad you're enjoying it. This chapter isn't exactly great (it's pretty predictable) so I'm sorry in advance for the let down. Review again 

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 6 – uniforms and first impressions

Nat sniggered as she looked at the seven teenagers in front of her. It was the morning of their first day at muggle school, and none of the Hogwarts kids were taking too well to the uniform they had to wear. The girls were in a blue and white striped uniform dress that fell to just below their knees, white socks, black tie up shoes and a wide brim straw hat with a blue band around it. The boys were in navy blue pants, white, button up shirt, blue and white striped tie, white socks and black shoes, the same hat as the girls and a blue blazer with white pinstripes.

'It's so hot!' whined Sirius, 'Why on earth do we need to wear a bloody blazer?'

'You think you have it bad,' growled Lily, 'You should try on this dress! I can barely move my shoulders!'

'And what's with the hat?' grumbled James, 'we have classes indoors don't we?'

Nat laughed. 'The hat's just for show. You can take it off and leave it with your bag and stuff when you're in classes.'

'Then what's the point of it?' James asked impatiently. His hand was twitching like he desperately wanted to run it through his hair, but the hat was preventing that. Nat shrugged.

'Alright you lot, in the car. We have to get there early so you can check in and get your timetable.' Lily, Christine and Remus all immediately headed towards the front door, but the others just looked confused. Finally, James shrugged at the rest of them and they followed the others out the front door. The sight that met their eyes was a strange one. Sitting in the driveway was a shiny, silver, metal contraption. There was a big hole in the side and they could see seats inside it. Christine, Remus and Lily were already filling some of the seats.

'What is that thing?' Peter asked. Lily giggled.

'It's a car you morons! It's a form of transport, like a muggle broom, except it doesn't fly. Just get in and sit down.' Mischievous grins made their way onto James and Sirius' faces. The a quick glance at each other they both sprinted towards the car, fighting eachother for the best seats. Peter, not wanting to be left behind, took off after them, running as fast as his short legs could manage. Erin just walked calmly behind them. When she reached the car, she was about to climb into the last seat, when Christine stopped her.

'Uh, Erin, you can't sit there.'

'Why not?' she replied, her brow crinkled in confusion.

'Because that's the driver's seat. Nat has to sit there.'

'Damn straight I do. I'm not letting any of you lot drive.' Nat interrupted.

'But where am I supposed to sit?' Nat grinned.

'Well, I suppose you'll have to sit in someone's lap. I'm sure Remus would happily volunteer.' She smiled knowingly as Erin's and Remus's faces went a deep red.

'Well... ok then.' Erin climbed into the car and cautiously sat herself down in Remus' lap. This resulted in wolf whistles and cheers from James, Sirius and Christine. Erin blushed a deeper shade of red and Remus stared determinedly out the car window. The rest of the ride was uneventful, and they soon pulled up outside a large private school. The sign outside read 'Mt Martha's secondary college.' There was a long, twisting driveway, surrounded by sports playing fields, and leading up to a large administrative building. They could see several other buildings surrounding the central one.

'You can get out here; I'm not supposed to drive up.' Nat told them, 'Just go up to the office and tell the receptionist that you're the exchange students from England. And remember, this is a muggle school so NO MAGIC. I'll pick you up here this afternoon. Good luck.' She waved goodbye to them as they climbed out of the car. As soon as Nat had driven away, the seven Marauders started walking up the long driveway towards the school. There were quite a lot of students at the school already, even though it was still early. They were getting a lot of curious glances. They were obviously recognised as strangers. Eventually, they were approached by two guys. One of them was tall and muscular with strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes. The other was just as muscular, but shorter, with blue eyes and light brown hair. They both walked in a way that suggested arrogance and confidence.

'Hey,' said the taller of the two, 'You new around here or what?'

'Uh... yeah,' replied Remus, glancing at the others, 'We're exchange students from England.'

'Play any sports?' The shorter one asked them, 'Names Chris Musgrave by the way.'

'James Potter.' Said James, 'I play qui-' he received an elbow in the stomach from Erin and a kick in the shin from Remus.

'He plays football.' Lily quickly covered.

'Really?' The first boy asked, 'You don't really seem the type. Bit scrawny if you ask me.'

'What's that 'sposed to mean?' James growled, stepping forward. Sirius immediately grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

'You, on the other hand, show potential.' The tall guy said, turning to Sirius, 'Sean Robbins, Football captain. You should come to trials tomorrow.' Sirius was beaming by this point.

'And don't worry about your boyfriend,' he said, smirking at James, 'I'm sure he'll come along to support you.' That did it. Both James and Sirius threw themselves at Sean and Chris, fists raised. Unluckily for them, Sean and Chris were a lot bigger than them, and the fight soon got out of their control. Sirius was just aiming another punch at Sean when he felt something pull him back. He struggled to get free, lashing out, violently.

'Padfoot!' came the hiss from behind him, 'Cut. It. Out.' Sirius then realised that it was Remus holding him back and stopped kicking. A glance in James direction told him that he was being forcefully restrained by Lily and Peter. Chris lay panting on the ground and Sean was struggling to his feet. He was just regaining his balance when Christine walked purposefully up to him and punched him hard in the jaw, sending him flying. Her eyes were filled with anger as she grabbed him by the sleeve of his blazer and dragged him to his feet.

'If you ever come near me or my friends again with any intention other than apologising, I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death.' She hissed at him. She spun on her heel and strode back to her friends, 'accidentally' kicking Chris in the stomach on the way. As soon as the two football players were out of site, Lily turned to James and slapped him hard in the face.

'What was that?' she hissed angrily, 'They taunted you, sure, but you just lowered yourself to their level.'

'Aw, come on, Lils! They were mocking me! Me! The great Sirius Black! And then they dragged Prongs into it and –' WHACK. Sirius was cut off by a slap in the face from Lily.

'You too! We are already suspended! Do you know how much trouble we could get in if you were caught in a fist fight with some muggles?' Sirius and James both paled. Whether it was from the furious look on Lily's face or the thought of being expelled, no-one knew.

'Boys.' Lily muttered angrily, and stormed up the rest of the driveway to the admin building, the others trailing reluctantly behind her.

A/N: ok don't yell at me I know that chapter was terrible! I would re-write it… but I couldn't be bothered. I just endured a two and a half hour torture session of karate and I am in pain…. I know, excuses excuses ;) Please review!


	7. School

A/N: Okay I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've gotten really caught up in my other fic 'In my father's shadow.' I'll try and update soon, but with HBP coming out on Saturday I'm not making any promises. Don't worry, I'll have it read in three days at the longest so I'll update as soon as I get some inspiration cough reviews cough. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 7

'… a great honour to attend. St Martha's College is a prestigious school which upholds its traditions and values…' Sirius rolled his eyes and glanced around at his friends, finding them a lot more interesting than the old bat who was lecturing them. His friends seemed to be just as bored as he was. Erin was fiddling with the collar on her stiff uniform dress, Lily was gazing off into space, Christine was playing with a lock of her hair, Remus was staring at the ground, clearly fascinated, James was attempting to ruffle his hair even though he was still wearing the hat and Peter was shuffling nervously, sending a worried glance towards the assistant-principal standing out the front. Miss Stevens was one of those teachers who seemed to truly believe in old fashioned values and beliefs. As soon as they had introduced themselves at reception, she had immediately started lecturing them about what an honour it was to attend her school.

'…and before I present you with your timetables, I will be performing the routine inspection of new students. Stand in a straight line please.' Sirius rolled his eyes again as he moved to stand in a straight line in between Christine and James. Inspections…someone had a wand up their arse…

Miss Stevens started her inspection with Peter. She looked him up and down, but was unable to find anything wrong with his appearance, so she moved on to Remus. Again, she was unable to find anything wrong with the way he looked. Seeming very displeased, she moved on to James. Sirius could have sworn he saw a malicious smile on her face as she took in James' appearance. His previously neat uniform was dusty, crumpled and ripped in some places from the fight with the two football players. He had a smear of dirt across one cheek and his hair was as messy as ever.

'Well, well, well… been fighting have we… I'll have to give you a detention for that. Report to this office at lunchtime today.' James glared at her, but she pretended not to notice and moved on to Sirius. Another triumphant grin on her behalf told Sirius he probably looked much the same as James.

'You can join your friend for detention. You children will have to learn that fighting is not permitted in my school. And what's this… long hair. That simply will not do. Before classes tomorrow you will have to have it cut short. All male students must have their hair cut to above their collarbone.' Sirius glared at her. Detention he could live with but NO ONE touched his hair. Miss Stevens smirked at him, before moving on to Christine. She quickly looked her over, and was about to move on to Erin when she stopped and looked particularly hard at Christine's head.

'Hair streaks!' she shrieked triumphantly, 'They will have to be removed before school tomorrow.' Christine fixed her with a glare very similar to the one Sirius had given her.

'I'm sorry, my hair streaks are permanent. They cannot be removed.' Stevens seemed to smile even wider.

'Then we will have to cut them off, won't we. I have some scissors behind the desk here, if you will just follow me.' Christine didn't move.

'No offence, _miss_,' she choked out the last word as if it was dirty and polluted, 'but I would rather let Sirius attempt to cut my hair with a chainsaw than let you near it.' Miss Stevens looked quite taken aback, but then she regained her composure and glared coldly at Christine.

'You can join the two gentlemen in detention.'

She quickly inspected Erin and Lily, but could find nothing wrong with the way they looked. She passed out their timetables asnd shooed them out of the office.

Once outside, the seven marauders collapsed onto a bench to examine their timetables.

'So… first we have science…' murmured Lily, glancing over her timetable.

'What?' asked Remus, who had been busy pouring over his, 'Mine says that we have French!'

'Let me see that!' Lily snatched his timetable out of his hands and glanced over it.

'They've put us in different classes!' she gasped, 'Everyone check their timetables. See what you have first.'

'I have science.' Said James.

'So do I.' said Sirius.

'I have French! But I don't know any French!' squeaked Peter.

'Don't worry Wormtail; I'm in French as well and my parents made sure I spoke it fluently before my sixth birthday. I'll help you.' Said Erin.

'Chris! What are you in? French or science?' asked Lily, craning her neck to see Christine's timetable. Christine was glaring at her timetable as though trying to set fire to it with her eyes.

'Neither.' She said flatly, 'I have maths. That demon of a woman put me in a separate class.' Sirius gave out a triumphant shriek.

'I knew it! She's trying to make us miserable! She's a death eater! She'll go to Azkaban! She'll-'

'Shut up!' six voices hissed at him. Sirius felt himself being forcibly pulled back to a sitting position.

'You can't just go screaming about death-eaters and Azkaban! This is a muggle school!' Lily hissed at him.

'Yeah, as much as I'd like to through that woman to the dementors, we can't.' Christine said, looking sorely disappointed.

'Oh give it a rest! She's not that bad.' Remus said, but he didn't look thoroughly convinced.

'I'm with Padfoot.' Said James bitterly, 'That woman's twisted.' Erin had been silently watching the exchange, but she spoke up.

'Come on. We better go find out where our classrooms are or we'll-' she was cut off by a bell ringing through the dull monotone of chatter in the schoolyard.

'-be late.' She finished dejectedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine strode into her classroom ten minutes late. First she had to try and find the book room to get her books, and then she'd had to find her classroom without the help of any of her friends. She thought she'd done pretty well time-wise considering what she'd had to do, but that didn't change the fact that she was ten minutes late. The teacher looked up at her as she entered the room. She was fairly young looking with straight brown hair and glasses. She seemed nice enough. Christine approached her desk.

'Hi, Uhh… Sorry I'm late. I got lost. I'm Christine Marsden, the British exchange student.' She told the teacher. The teacher smiled at her.

'Hi Christine. I'm Miss Peyton, your maths teacher.' She said, 'Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?'

Christine shrugged, 'Sure, why not.' Peyton turned to address the rest of her students.

'Class, this is Christine Marsden. She's an exchange student from England. She's just going to tell us a bit about herself before we continue our work on Pythagoras's theorem.' Christine glanced around the room and saw Robbins and Musgrave and Robbins sitting in the back row, sniggering. She glared at them before smiling sweetly around at the rest of the class and beginning her 'speech.'

'Uh… Hi, I'm Christine Marsden. I'm an exchange student from England and I'm seventeen years old. I've attended a boarding school near London since I was eleven, umm… I'm on this trip with my friends Erin, Lily, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. We're just here for this week.' Miss Peyton smiled warmly at her.

'Excellent. Now why don't you go and sit over there between Sean and Michaela.' She gestured towards a seat between. Sean and a girl with straight, dark-blonde hair. Christine glared at Sean and tried to make herself look as intimidating as possible as she stalked towards her seat. She moved her chair as far away from him as possible before sitting down.

'Hi,' whispered the girl beside her, 'I'm Mickey. What have you got against Sean?'

'Me and my friends got into a… slight disagreement with him earlier.' Christine whispered back, trying to find a more dignified way to describe the fist fight James and Sirius had gotten into. Mickey just rolled her eyes.

'Don't worry. He picks on all the new kids. He'll forgive you.' Christine stared incredulously at the girl.

'Him, forgive me? He started it! He'll be lucky if I forgive him!' She hissed back.

'But… he's like the most popular guy in school! You can't get on his bad side!' Mickey was looking at Christine like she was crazy. Christine just rolled her eyes.

'Popularity isn't everything.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was not having a good day. First there were those thugs who tried to beat up James and Sirius. Then there was that horrible assistant principal, and now his entire class thought he was stupid. As soon as he'd stepped into his classroom with Erin and Remus, the teacher, a youngish football crazed Canadian, had started attacking them with questions. The problem was, the questions were in French. Erin and Remus had both received lessons when they were younger. Erin was fluent and Remus could hold his own, but Peter didn't know anything past 'bonjour.' As soon as Erin and Remus started hissing translations in his ear, the entire class had started sniggering at poor Peter.

Once the teacher had allowed them to take their seats and started rambling about the importance of congregating verbs, Peter had tuned out. He glanced behind him and noticed a rather pretty girl staring dreamily at Remus. How come girls never looked at him like that? He was just as good as James, Sirius and Remus…wasn't he. No, Peter wasn't having a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily glanced distractedly to the seat beside her, where Sirius was shamelessly flirting with some random girl. They were supposed to be answering some questions on the volcanic eruptions of Krakatoa, but since James and Sirius were both purebloods and had no idea what Krakatoa was, they had decided that for the good of wizard kind, Lily should do their work for them. Lily glared at the back of Sirius' head. At least James was doing something constructive with his time. He was busy pouring over his Social Studies textbook trying to gain himself some knowledge on muggles so he didn't seem like a complete idiot. But Sirius of course had chosen girls. Lily rolled her eyes. Some things never change.


	8. KISSING

A/N: Contrary to popular belief, I haven't died! I just had major writers' block! This chapter isn't very long, but it's funny. Enjoy, and pls pls pls review!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Reviews:

**Rageandjt: **here's your update!

**Kitts00: **Well, it wasn't exactly soon, but I am updating!

**Black's Rose: **Thanks, I'm glad u like it

**Elephant Wings:** lol, I take it you like this story. Sorry the update took so long.

**Brown-eyedgirl1309:** Lol, I finished the book on the day it came out but I was still too lazy to update. Sorry! I'm planning on putting in a bit of jealousy with J and L's relationship like you suggested. Thanks!

**Emmelz:** Thanks for the review!

**LilySkyWalker3:** Yep, it was always going to happen. Lily and james are gonna start acting a bit more 'coupley' soon but at the moment they are both a bit confused about where they stand with each other.

**Ladyofthecelticland: **I'm trying to make it funny but I've been a bit dead for inspiration lately. I'll keep trying!

Chapter 8 – K.I.S.S.I.N.G

As soon as the bel went for break, Christine rushed out of class to meet her friends. All she could think about was getting away from Mickey who had spent the entire double period rambling on about how hot Sean was. She reached the giant fig tree they had agreed to meet at, but the others weren't there yet. She dumped her bag down on the ground and pulled out an apple. She leaned back against the tree and waited for her friends to show up. A few minutes later, James, Lily and Sirius arrived, Sirius with a random girl in tow.

James and Lily sent Chris 'don't ask' looks and sat down beside her.

'Hey Chris, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my friend Christine,' Said Sirius brightly, 'Rach and one of her friends are going to sit with us today.'

'Hi Chris, can I call you Chris? It's great to meet more of Siri's friends. You all seem really nice!' said Rachel happily. Christine almost choked on her own spit. _Siri? She called him Siri?_

'Umm… nice to meet you too, Rachel.' Muttered Christine uncomfortably. The tense silence was interrupted by Peter staggering up to the group muttering to himself. He sat down next to Sirius and covered his eyes with his hands. He sat like that for several moments before Lily broke the silence.

'Umm… Peter? Are you alright? What's wrong?' Peter muttered something in which the only audible words were 'Remus,' 'Erin,' and 'broom closet.'

There was a stunned silence, which was broken by Rachel tugging on Sirius' sleeve and whispering, 'Siri, do you want to go somewhere more private?' Sirius shot her a disgusted look and turned back to Peter.

'Wormtail… What's this about Moony and Erin?' Peter shook his head and whispered something that sounded like, 'Never again…' It was all too much for Christine. She cracked up laughing and was soon joined by James, Lily and Sirius.

'Hey guys! What's so funny! I'm Mickey!' Christine's head shot up. _No, _she thought, _it's not possible…_

'Everybody, this is my friend Mickey.' Said Rachel brightly. Christine moaned to herself.

'Sirius,' she said as calmly as she could manage, 'Can I talk to you for a moment. Now.' Sirius sent a dazzling smile at Rachel and Mickey before getting up and following Christine away from the group. As soon as they were out of earshot, Christine dropped all pretences of trying to be polite.

'Black, you are going to dump that bimbo ASAP.' He waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Why, Marsden? You jealous?'

'Yeah, right. It's her stupid friend Mickey. She's been driving me insane all morning and I can't put up with her in our breaks as well. Dump that little bitch as soon as we get back there.'

'Fine,' said Sirius, 'On one condition.' Christine's heart sank. Sirius' conditions were never fun.

'You make it look like you gave me a reason to dump her.'

'What? I am giving you a- Oh god, Black, not a chance!' she said, realising his meaning. He shrugged.

'Oh well. I'll just go and ask Rachel and Mickey if they want to sit with us for the rest of the week.'

'Okay, fine! I'll do it!' Christine agreed quickly. Anything to get rid of Mickey, she thought. Grabbing her tube of lip gloss out of her pocket, Chris squeezed some onto her finger and smudged it onto Sirius' lips and cheeks. She then tousled her hair a bit and Sirius did the same.

'There! Happy?' she asked. He gave her a grin.

'Ecstatic.' Sirius grabbed her arm and led her back to the fig tree where the others were sitting.

Lily, who had been taking a sip of water from her drink-bottle, almost choked when she saw them. James quickly turned his laugh into a hacking cough and Peter, Rachel and Mickey were staring at them, wide eyed. Sirius sat down in beside Rachel again and Christine resumed her previous position across from him, leaning against the fig tree, and waited for Sirius and Rachel to break up. It wasn't happening. Rachel was still staring at Sirius and he wasn't saying anything. Catching her eye, Sirius winked at her and gestured towards his lap. Christine grimaced and shuffled across to sit down in his lap. Still Rachel didn't say anything. She just stared at them. Cursing Sirius with all of her being, Christine leant down and covered his mouth with hers. His mouth still tasted of the strawberry lip-gloss she had smeared on him and she couldn't help but notice he had a really nice smell, like soap and vanilla.

Rachel, finally reacting, burst into tears, jumped to her feet and ran off, Mickey following close behind. As soon as they were gone, Christine ripped herself off Sirius and wiped her mouth on her hand. She grabbed Lily's water-bottle right out off her hands and immediately began washing her mouth out, much to the amusement of Lily, James and Peter. Sirius laughed along with them.

'Nice to know you care so much, Chris!' She responded by tipping the entire contents of the water-bottle over his head and storming off.

On the way to her next class, Chris spotted Remus and Erin walking towards the fig tree holding hands. She winked at Erin and whispered instructions to whack Sirius over the head to Remus as they passed.


End file.
